comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas/Archivo 19
Blood+ :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 18:13 14 may 2018 (UTC) Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wiki :En espera de respuesta. --Art Of War (muro) 17:25 27 may 2018 (UTC) ::Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 02:14 3 jun 2018 (UTC) Steins;Gate Wiki }} :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 23:22 23 may 2018 (UTC) ::Gracias. Amanecer Rojo :Solicitud Finalizada. -- 00:24 9 may 2018 (UTC) Angry Birds Pedia :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. Te recomiendo que leas los requisitos, porque una de ellas, es ser activo en la misma como administrador solicitante. --Art Of War (muro) 18:13 14 may 2018 (UTC) Ah! My Goddess Wiki :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 21:32 5 jun 2018 (UTC) oh my goddess :Esperando a que retome actividad. --Art Of War (muro) 22:36 7 jun 2018 (UTC) ::Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 14:07 1 jul 2018 (UTC) Tokyo Ghoul Fanon :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 15:23 1 jul 2018 (UTC) ::Podría justificar explícitamente que realmente cumple todos los requisitos, pero si vos no tuviste ganas de hacer tu trabajo, pues yo no tuve ganas de escribir algo más innecesario incluso que esta respuesta. The Hell Kaiser - Niko | Muro | Contribuciones 17:52 1 jul 2018 (UTC) :::Hola Niko-Zero-Havik Neck. Agradezco que hayas dejado mensaje en tu solicitud. Primero que nada, dejadme despejarte que la comunidad, dejó de tener actividad, algo que especifica en los mismos requisitos, como administrador solicitante. También, te recuerdo que soy voluntario, y tengo trabajo fuera de la plataforma y cuando consigo día libre, me pongo a atender solicitudes. Que dejen de editar porque no contestaba la solicitud, eso lleva a que en cualquier momento, la decline. Segundo, soy el único voluntario y creo que merezco un poco de apoyo de todos antes esta situación. No es facil llevar adelante el proyecto de diseñadores, cuando soy el único a disposición. Intenta nuevamente en hacer la solicitud, siempre y cuando, tengas actividad en ella, para poder trabajar con comodidad. Un saludo y mucho ánimos =) Art Of War (muro) 00:20 2 jul 2018 (UTC) Mahou Shoujo of the End. Wikia :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 01:12 9 jul 2018 (UTC) Spirit Animals Wiki :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 15:21 1 jul 2018 (UTC) Wiki Drama :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 21:54 23 jul 2018 (UTC) Bunnicula :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 23:41 21 ago 2018 (UTC) Los clanes místicos Wiki :La comunidad no cuenta con los requisitos para poder procesar su solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 20:47 8 sep 2018 (UTC) Cartoon Network Wiki :Lamento la tardanza, Tomi. Hecho =) --Art Of War (muro) 01:02 28 oct 2018 (UTC) Rokudou no Onna-tachi Wiki :La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos del proyecto. -- 01:30 6 oct 2018 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 01:46 6 oct 2018 (UTC) Simpson Fanon Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 00:33 23 oct 2018 (UTC) Wiki FlatOut :Usuario no está activo desde que se realizó la solicitud. -- 18:19 21 dic 2018 (UTC) Wiki Onepunch-man :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 18:05 25 nov 2018 (UTC) Shuffle heart wiki :La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos del proyecto. -- 17:53 2 nov 2018 (UTC) Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters Wiki ::La comunidad no cumple con los requisitos del proyecto. -- 16:46 16 nov 2018 (UTC) Murder Wiki :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 15:26 15 feb 2019 (UTC) Biblioteca Virtual Fandom :Solicitud finalizada. Espero les guste. -- 22:12 25 ene 2019 (UTC) :Si, he visto el logo, muchas gracias, SacredOwl.---'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík) ''' 22:29 25 ene 2019 (UTC) Gate :Hola R5XG, el enlace funciona con '''es.gate-thus-the-jsdf-fought-there, saludos.---'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík) ' 21:40 28 ene 2019 (UTC) ::Le doy lapso de una semana para que retome la actividad la comunidad, de lo contrario, será declinada. Ánimos. --Art Of War (muro) 00:56 14 feb 2019 (UTC) :::(Hilo:511) Hecho, solicitud finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 14:36 2 mar 2019 (UTC) Wiki The Last Stand :Le doy lapso de una semana para que retome la actividad la comunidad, de lo contrario, será declinada. Ánimos --Art Of War (muro) 15:27 15 feb 2019 (UTC) ::(Hilo:880) Hecho. Solicitud finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 15:53 3 mar 2019 (UTC) My Hero Academia Fanon :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 20:03 17 feb 2019 (UTC) Escritores del mundo Fandom :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 21:59 4 mar 2019 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, Art Of War .- --'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík) ''' 22:21 4 mar 2019 (UTC) SNH48 GROUP Info :Hola Sombra386, el enlace funciona con '''es.latin-snh48-group, saludos.---'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík) ' 02:21 5 mar 2019 (UTC) ::Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 16:36 29 mar 2019 (UTC) Halopedia :Como el usuario ya no es más administrador y fue el solicitante, de manera interna hablé con los otros administradores, sobre si están interesados en continuar la solicitud, por lo que estaré en espera de su respuesta en esta misma solicitud, durante 48 horas. Pasado el lapso de tiempo, declinaré la solicitud. --Art Of War (muro) 13:55 31 mar 2019 (UTC) ::Sin respuesta de los administradores en la solicitud, procedo a declinarla. --Art Of War (muro) 17:12 2 abr 2019 (UTC) Beastars Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 01:17 30 mar 2019 (UTC) Donkey Kong Wiki :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 13:25 2 abr 2019 (UTC) WikiDex :Hecho, solicitud finalizada. Cualquier cosa que desees, de manera interna puedes contactarme. Saludos --Art Of War (muro) 14:51 19 may 2019 (UTC) Animal Jam Wiki :Terminado. --Art Of War (muro) 12:03 31 may 2019 (UTC) Poké Espectaculos :Hola. Intenta mantener actividad durante una semana como administrador. Mientras tanto, pondré en revisión para ver si cumples con lo solicitado o no. Muchos ánimos. --Art Of War (muro) 02:05 14 jun 2019 (UTC) ::Hola. Actualizo a pendiente la solicitud --Art Of War (muro) 00:43 22 jun 2019 (UTC) :::Hecho. Finalizada --Art Of War (muro) 13:28 22 jun 2019 (UTC) ¡Chicas Harvey por Siempre! Wiki :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 02:00 16 jul 2019 (UTC) ::Te quedó genial. Muchas gracias. Manakin (muro) 02:07 16 jul 2019 (UTC) Ingeniograma Enciclopédico :Hecho. Solicitud finalizada. --Art Of War (muro) 20:13 23 jul 2019 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias, usted es un mago en diseños, :).---'Carlos Suarez (Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík) ' 00:04 24 jul 2019 (UTC)